


Sweet Mayhem

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Overwatch Stories [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childishness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Junker Twins, Original Character(s), Rat Twins, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Name: Suri Fawkes aka PackratAssociation: Jamison Fawkes aka Junkrat (Twin Brother), Mako Rutledge aka Roadhog (Bodyguard)Occupation: Junker/International Criminal
Relationships: Lucio/Original Character, lucio correia dos santos - Relationship
Series: Overwatch Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643209
Collections: Overwatch Stories





	1. Chapter 1

“Wake up,” Roadhog shakes my shoulder.

“Mm, no,” I swat lazily at his large hand.“Five more minutes…”

“Get up now!”

Roadhog flips the mattress that both me and Junkrat are resting on and we tumble to the floor in a mess of sheets and limbs.The impact makes my already foggy head hurt more and triggers a harsh coughing fit.

“Oi what’s da big idea ya bloody drongo!” Junkrat shouts.

“We need to move.”

“But Roadie,” my voice cracks, “we just got here and I don’t feel good.”

“Huh?” Junkrat perks.

He crawls over and sets his flesh hand against my forehead.

“Ya’re still on fire Suri.Roadie we can’t move her.”

“No choice.”

Roadhog lifts me over his large shoulder like a sack of potatoes then makes his way out of the motel.

“Wait fer me!”

Roadhog leads the way to the back alley and drops me into the side car then mounts onto his bikestarting it up.Junkrat jumps in next to me and pulls out his frag launcher, mayhem is about to ensue.Junkrat pulls out my own launcher and shoves it to my chest.

“Jus’ keep yer head down and let Roadie and I take care a ‘da rest.”

“I know the drill,” I groan.

Coughing slightly I slouch in the seat and try to hide myself while Roadhog and Junkrat pop off shots at whoever is chasing us. 

“Try n’ catch us ya cunts!” Junkrat laughs maniacally.

Roadhog steers the bike roughly, knocking cars out of the way, all the while Junkrat keeps lobbing bombs off.Bullets were hitting the motorcycle nearly piercing the sides.These are not cop bullets.

“Aw it’s them Talon blokes again Roadie!You hook ‘em I’ll cook ‘em!”

“Jamie,” I reach for his arm, “we can’t take them!”

Junkrat stomps his peg leg on my head pushing me down into the side car.

“Told ya ta stay down!”

“Ow Jamie!”

Suddenly one of the tires is blown and we spin out of control.Roadhog tries to control the bike but another bullet hits the engine making us skid to a halt.We slam into a wall on the highway and halting us for the Talon trucks to catch up.Roadhog and Junkrat dismount from the bike and head to take on the trucks.

Explosions and blasts from the shrapnel gun resound in the background and I peak up from out of the side car to see men dressed in Talon uniforms trying to take down both Junkers.The sound of bullets was ringing in my ears making my head pound even more and vision slightly dizzy.There were so many shooters and there was a few tank omnics heading to the front lines. 

Jumping out of the side car I duck behind the various cars that had crashed on the way here to make my way to the trucks.From between two cars, I launch a few bombs into the crowd of soldiers killing off a few so Roadhog could focus on those omnics.Once my clip was empty I duck behind the cars again, reload, but crawl as close as I could get to the trucks.Right as I’m about to jump out to assist, the sound of a large plane flies overhead, gaining the attention of the Talon soldiers giving me the opportunity to quickly rush behind the armored trucks and crawl beneath to wreck havoc.

I tear apart at the engine pulling the gas lines and puncturing holes in the radiator before I move to the next truck and do the same thing.The fumes were getting to my already loopy head that it started to make me dizzy enough that I had to resort to biting the gas lines.By the time I reach the last truck one of Junkrat’s bombs lands in the truck I’m under and I could hear the fuse.

“Crikey!”

Barrel rolling out from under the truck I scurry to jump away from the oncoming blast.All of the trucks explode taking Talon agents with the blast, but I was sent flying into the concrete wall of the highway, and coughing up smoke that I inhaled.My ears are ringing and my vision is blurry I couldn’t even see Junkrat and Roadhog near a group of people.

Meanwhile, Junkrat and Roadhog were approached by a team of the disbanded Overwatch with an offer to join.

“Wot’s in it fer us mate?”

“A chance to be a hero instead of a wanted criminal,” Tracer answers first.

“What does it pay?” Roadhog asks.

“We can discuss that later,” Soldier speaks up.“But it is critical that we get out of the area before Talon returns and decides that they want payback instead of a partnership.”

“You got a doctor?”

“Yes we do,” Winston nods.“Our head doctor is back at HQ.”

Roadhog nods his head and nudges Junkrat.It takes Junkrat a second to remember why they need an actual doctor, even though they are not fond of doctors, then he scratches the back of his head.

“Yeah, yeah, alroight we’ll join up wit’ ya.”

Suddenly the bridge began to crack due to the explosions, vibrations ripple beneath the group’s feet.Junkrat cackles clearly happy with what his bombs caused but Roadhog stops his laugh by hitting the back of his head and pointing ahead.

“Wot is it ya old bugger?!”

Junkrat’s eyes widen as he realizes that I’m lying on the ground and the bridge is about to give out from under me.

“Packrat!”

Junkrat tries to run for me but his peg leg gets caught in a crack making him crash to the floor.He tries to crawl towards me but can’t wrench his leg free.

“Everyone get in the ship the bridge is going to give!” Soldier orders.

“Not without Packrat!”

Roadhog pulls Junkrat out from the crack just as concrete gives taking me with it.

“SURI!” Junkrat yells out.

“Lucio comin’ at you!”

Lucio uses his speed boost to jump down and catch me in his arms as he skates along the pillars of the bridge trying to catch up with the drop ship.

“Come on you can make it!” Tracer encourages.

“Time to accelerate!”

Lucio goes fast and leaps towards the drop panel then Tracer hits the closing panel.Junkrat bombardes Lucio pushing him out of the way and pulling me to his chest.

“There’s two of them?” Tracer asks perplexed.

“Unfortunately,” Roadhog comments.

“Hey, hey,” Junkrat shakes me, “look at me!”

“I’m looking…I’m tired Jamie.”

“You smell like gasoline, did you bite fuel cables again?”

“Don’t call me Packrat for nothin’—”

I end up in a fit of coughs while Junkrat keeps me stable.

“Need some help?” Lucio starts playing some healing beats.

“She’s sick,” Roadhog says.“Had a fever for a couple days.”

“Sounds like a cold, love.”

“Mercy should be able to help with that back at HQ.”

“Doctor?” I perk up. “No no no, no doctors.”

“Oi, I know we don’ loike ‘em, but ya gotta do it mate.”

I start clawing at Junkrat’s vest, he knows how much I hate doctors.We both don’t trust them very much, or anyone in general.

“Jamie no, please.”

“It’s alroight, I gotcha’, nothin’s gonna happen.”

“Where are we?”

“Eh I’ll tell ya later.But what da hell were ya doin’ under dem trucks?Toasted yerself good mate.”

“Helped you didn’t I?”

“Told ya ta stay put.”

“Ya looked like ya needed some help.”

Again I start coughing not only from the taste of gasoline, but the rawness in my throat.

“We should have her rest in the med space,” Lucio suggests.“Follow me.”

Junkrat lifts me up and follows behind Lucio then places me in a makeshift gurney.Now that my vision has cleared I can get a better look at whoever saved me from falling.I see a dark-skinned man, not much older than I am, with dread locks, and heavily armored legs.He looks so familiar, oh I know who he is.

“Frog man!” I point at him lazily.

“Hm?” he blinks.

“From the flyer.You make music or somethin’.”

“That’s me,” he smiles.

“Oi,” Junkrat flicks my head.“Get some rest will ya, no more talkin’.”

“Stop being mean to me,” I cough out.

“I’m gonna put this mask on to help you breathe,” Lucio says. 

Cringing, Lucio places the mask over my face while Junkrat taps my hand knowing I might rip it off.Lucio nods before walking off while Junkrat sits down next to the bed keeping a close eye on me.

***

“I don’t much loike doctors,” I grumble hoarsely while fighting a cough.

“Just do it,” Roadhog demands.“Or I’ll knock you out and make you.”

“Okay…m’sorry”

I sniff knowing that if I don’t he’ll be true to his word and punch me into next week.

“Where does it hurt?” Angela, as she introduced herself earlier, asks while approaching me.

I point to my head, nose, and throat.She asks me to open up so she could check my throat, then flashes a light in my eyes to see my coordination.It doesn’t take too long for her to look me over and by the time she is done, her gloves are covered in soot and I have a needle poking my arm feeding me saline or fancy water.

“You have very minor scrapes and burns from the blast, but they won’t scar.Now regarding your condition, it does seem that you have contracted the flu.Unfortunately, I cannot prescribe medicine for the virus you’ll just have to ride this one out and stay as hydrated as possible.I’m surprised you haven’t passed out from dehydration thus far.”

“Roadie helped a lot.”

She gives me a soft smile while removing the needle after it fed me two bags of the saline.She then hands me a face mask matching her own telling me that it prevents the spread of infection.

“Also you must take a nice hot shower and stay in bed for at least three days.I recommend you eat soups and drink warm liquids to sooth your throat and again keep yourself hydrated.At the end of the three days I will re-evaluate your condition.”

“That’s it?” I blink.“No more needles?No funny drink?No shackles?”

She chuckles slightly.“I don’t know what kind of doctor you have seen, but the most I will give you for now is cough medicine.”

“Hm…I loike ya.Roadie, she’s not loike dat old butcher doctor.”

“Told you, you’d be fine.”

“Yeah yeah, achoo!”

Roadhog pats my unruly hair then I get off of the bed and follow him out of the med bay to where we see Junkrat sitting in a chair next to Lucio.

“She’s okay, just sick.”

“Easy fix?”

“Kinda,” I nod.

“Good,” Junkrat gets up and slings his arm around my shoulders.“Was worried ‘bout ya fer a minute there.”

“Why are we here?”

“Well we are actually goin’ legit!”

“Pfft loike last time?”

“No!We actually get a place to stay.”

Again, I have a coughing fit to the point that it hurts.Junkrat holds me steady until I finish.

“Enough talk, she needs to rest,” Roadhog interrupts.

“Yeah yeah, whatever ya say mate.”

I look over to Lucio who waves at me while giving me a soft grin.

“Hello, hello.”

“G’day,” I nod while having a few coughs escape while I rub my soar throat.

“Whoa, you sound like you caught a really bad cold.Just follow me, Soldier told me to take you guys to your rooms.”

“Lead the way!” Junkrat smiles.

We follow behind Lucio until he takes us to a room that has basic needs.A bathroom, a bed, dresser, and a TV mounted on the wall.

“Where are ya sleepin’?” I ask Junkrat.

“Oh no, this is your room,” Lucio explains.

“Mine?” I raise a brow.

“Yeah, Roadie and I will have our own rooms too.”

Blinking a few times in bewilderment, even though I feel bad, I feel giddy inside.

“My own room…yes!”

I barrel into the room and start spinning in place childishly.

“Jamie, my own room!I can’t believe it!” my voice cracks but I still feel excited.

“Don’t act so excited, hurts my feelin’s!” he feigns hurt.

Suddenly, my head feels funny so I collapse to the floor coughing again then sniff because of my runny nose.

“Do what the doctor says,” Roadhog scolds before turning away.

“I heard…”

“We’re just down the hall if ya need us.Roight Lucio?”

“Right,” he nods.

Both men leave and the door shuts leaving me to my new, empty room.As much as I want to jump up and down on the bed, I know I’m covered in car fluids and soot.I need a shower; standing I rummage through the drawers to find some basic shirts and pants so I grab those and head to the bathroom.

***

“Oi, Suri?You awake?”

Junkrat walks into my room balancing a tray with a cup.He doesn’t receive a response immediately but he still proceeds to step closer.

“Came ta check on ya.”

He places the tray down then feels my forehead again, and his touch is what stirs me out of sleep.

“Hmm?”

“Still warm.Roadie had me bring ya some hot tea, and some soup.”

“Wanna sleep…”

“Ya need ta eat somethin’ Suri, ya haven’t eaten in two days.”

“Neither have you,” I begrudgingly lean up in bed.

“Believe me Roadie and I just ate betta than we ‘ave in months.Now it’s yer turn.”

I reach over for the cup of tea and the hot liquid soothes my sore throat.Junkrat takes a seat at the end of the bed and fiddles with his right arm.

“Is it damaged?”

“Nah, me leg might be but I can fix it.”

I pickup the soup and start to eat, being cautious of shaky hands, noticing that the soup tastes much richer.

“Mmm, this is better than gecko soup.”

“The doc said chicken noodle is betta fer ya.”

“So…this is home now?”

“I guess so.Needed a doctor fer ya.Plus we can be on the winning side, actually go legit.Get paid fer it too!Especially ta blow up some bots!” he cackles excitedly.

“And we can stay togetha’ roight?”

I look at him with hopeful eyes, Junkrat cackles while patting my head.

“Ain’t goin’ nowhere Suri, we rats stick togetha’.Them Talon bastards can stuff it, sure they had a good deal but it didn’t involve ya.These guys are willing ta ‘ave all three of us, an’ that’s sayin’ somethin’.”

I finish the soup slurping it down then place the bowl back on the tray.Pulling the covers back up to my chin I snuggle into my pillow.

“This is weird,” I whisper.

“Wot is?”

“We ‘ave our own rooms now, we always shared.”

“True, but now we don’t have ta worry about bein’ hunted so we can have our own space.Nice change fer us.”

“Yeah…ya snore too much anyway and ya smell.”

“Hey, you smell too!”

“Not anymore, I’m clean now.”

“Go back ta sleep will ya,” he nudges my head.

He approaches the door with the tray in his hands.

“‘Nite Jamie.”

“‘Nite Suri.Now get betta so we can cause more mayhem.”


	2. Welcome to Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkers are trying to settle into new life, and Suri makes some friends.

Angela finally cleared me of the flu I had, now I only have to recover my strength.Humming happily I skip along towards the main area where Angela told me the other agents would be.I’m not too good with directions, since I took a few wrong turns, but now I hear voices and one of them is Jamie’s.

Peeking my head around the corner I see more people than were on that drop ship.The kitchen area is smaller, maybe the size of our shack back in Australia; looks like that family dinner picture.Jamie and Roadhog were sitting at a table eating breakfast and Roadhog looked to be on his tenth plate.While they were focused on their food, I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and I stiffen up.

“Hiya!Remember me?”

I look over to see the brown-haired British girl from the drop ship.

“G’day…uh sorry forgot your name.Moine’s Suri.”

“Name’s Lena, codename Tracer!”

She reaches her hand out to shake, but I’ve never shaken hands before, so I softly take her hand and she leads the handshake.

“Come on love, I’m sure you’re hungry.Let’s get you some breakfast and introduce you to the rest of the team.”

I beam with a smile at the sound of food.Lena leads me over to the line where the food was being served, I take a plate and load it up with eggs, bacon, toast, potatoes, then Lena places a banana on my plate.

“Fruit’s good for you.”

“Bleh…I’d rather eat feathertails.And they are chewy.”

Stepping away from the line Lena guides me around the few tables introducing me to the other agents along the way, and each time give a little wave followed by a goofy grin.I notice a few omnics among the group as well and I feel nervous but remember what Roadhog taught me about minding my manners, especially when one girl gave me the cold shoulder.

“Sorry but I’m not in favor of criminals joining the team.”

“Hm?I’m not wanted…” I say shyly.

“Uh, why don’t we just agree to disagree?” Lena interjects nervously.“Mei, Suri is apart of the team now so let’s try to get along.”

“Hmph.”

Lena sighs while bringing me over to the last table that had veteran agents chatting.

“Listen to Lena, girl, and eat your fruits with each meal,” Reinhardt points, “you need to put some meat on those bones!”

“Okay,” I nod then my stomach growls loudly.“Can I go eat now?”

“Oh sorry Love!I’ll walk with you.”

She leads me back over to where Jamie and Roadhog are sitting, pretty much finishing their meal.

“Suri!” Jamie pulls me into a side hug.“Finally, the doc let ya go.”

“Yeah, I can’t stay in bed anymore.And I’m hungry.”

Roadhog places his large hand over my head, then hums with a nod.Chuckling and smiling a goofy grin I playfully swat his hand away so I can dig into my food.Scarfing down everything on my plate, Jamie pokes my while laughing at the display.

“An’ ‘ere I thought I had no manners.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I know, I’m teasin’.Ya shoulda seen Roadie our first night ‘ere.‘Cept we didn’t ‘ave bedhead.”

“Hello, hello,” Lucio greets while walking towards our end of the table.

“Frog man!” I exclaim.

“Actually it’s Lucio, but yeah that gig was lit when I wore the frog mascot head,” he smiles.“How are you feeling uh—Suri right?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod my head.“Much betta now ‘dat I got me some food.”

“Yeah, I always feel better after I eat a good meal too.Since you’ve been quarantined Soldier has adjusted the training schedules and he’s paired us together.Our first training is this afternoon.”

“Aye, wot is ya tryin’ ta do mate?Smooze up ta me sista?” 

Jamie slings his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.I wriggle against his hold because he pulled me away from my plate.

“Jamie, I’m eatin’!”

“It’s nothing like that, we just have to work as teammates acting as different roles.We saw you two perform on that bridge but not how Suri fights.”

“I loike ta blow up stuff!” I declare with a goofy grin.

“If you’re anything like your brother, I don’t expect any less.I won’t interrupt you anymore, so I’ll see you at the training range at noon.”

“Ya got it mate!”

“Oi!I didn’t agree to it,” Jamie growls.

Quickly I shove the banana into his mouth to make him be quiet and so I don’t have to eat it.Giggling to myself, I finish my plate of food while Jamie groans at me.

“Wot?”

“Wot-ya mean wot?First they separate us, now we don’ train togetha?Loike they wanna keep us apart!”

“But we are in a new team now, roight?”

“Sure,” he pouts.

“So loike Lucio said, we ‘ave ta work with other people.I don’ mind.”

Jamie mutters something inaudible, as I gather my plate and go towards the cleaning station.I clean up my plates and add them to the other pile of clean dishes then make my way back to my room with a little skip in my step.Once I’m back I change out of my sweatpants and shirt then grab my patched up shorts and sports bra.Out of habit I grab my faux peg leg, but realize I don’t need to pretend to be Jamie anymore for safety, I can be me.Dropping the peg leg, I grab my frag launcher and rip tire then make my way towards the training range.

Beating me there is Hana, or D.Va, working on a large robot.She gives me a friendly wave which I respond to with my own.

“Hey you made it!” Lucio greets.

“Uh-huh.Ready ta blow somethin’ sky high!”

“Well, I’m ready when you are,” Hana hops down from her mech.

“Hold on,” Soldier 76 steps near us.“Jamison wasn’t very clear as to what your weapon is?”

“Oh ‘dis!”

I extend my frag launcher out towards him and explain the functions.It is similar to Jamie’s but I modified the pressurized launching sequence so instead of it launching bombs at an angle and they bounce, my gun works as a rifle.The bombs blast shrapnel upon impact and can also affect nearby enemies.

“And you also have a rip-tire like Jamison’s?”

“Yeah!It is remote controlled, but it spins loike a blade, and shoots out shrapnel until it’s empty.Then for the grand finale I set off a bomb!BOOM!”

“So like a giant Beyblade of Death,” Hana gawks.“Ohh~ can I try?”

“I think you had better leave the tire to Suri.Alright, you are to target all the bots while working together.You will be tested on you precision—”

“Yeah yeah, precision, time whateva’ let’s go blow up some bots!”

“Wait up!” Lucio calls.

Hana and Lucio follow in behind me and I take aim to start popping off at the bots.Shrapnel and parts explode everywhere and I start laughing cheerfully at the carnage of bots.Two more bots shoot towards us and Hana blocks with some kind of shield, then Lucio boops them back away from us and I take a shot.Once my bomb hits, the shrapnel hits the other bot and they blow up.

There were a few bots left in a tight area, so I set my tire down which signaled Lucio to activate his ult.

“Oh let’s break it DOWN!”

“Hahahahaha!”I pull the line on my tire.“Let it rip!”

I use the controller to drive my tire in multiple directions hitting all the bots while Lucio’s beats keep us safe.When the tire starts to lose tread I whip it to land in the middle of the area and hit the red button.The tire dies seeming like it’s a dud but as soon as the bots lose interest the bomb goes off.

“Kaboom!Ahahahahaha!” I cheer.

Jumping happily in place I clap my hands happy that my tire worked and we destroyed all the bots.

“Let’s do it again!Let’s do it again!”

“Good job Suri!Just next time, can you launch that tire a little farther away?”

“Sure,” I smile at Lucio.“Sorry if I scared ya mate.”

“No worries.”

“Good job team,” Soldier says.“You may need to work on your communication.You’ll work on that in the next stage.”

“Wait there’s more?” I tilt my head.

“Did you really think that this was it for your training session?” Soldier folds his arms.

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry Suri,” Lucio pats my shoulder.“It’s not that bad.”

“Then let’s go!”

***

I wobble my way back in from the training field, hair blown in all different directions, shorts with burn marks, and ash covering my body.Even though my body is sore I laugh in happiness, I was able to work with other people besides Jamie and Roadie.Sure, my legs are off balance from Reinhardt’s hammer, and I got blown sky high from being to close to D.Va’s mech, but we still all came out alive.Not that the other team was trying to kill us.

“Haha!I live for a good fight!” Reinhardt cheers while walking in.

“Nice job out there team,” Soldier adds.

“Easy for you to say old man,” Hana walks in trying to pick debris from her suit.

“You did great Suri,” Lucio clamps an arm on my shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Oh sorry!”

“It’s fine mate, nothin’ ‘dat I can’t get ova’,” I smile.

“Heh, your hair got blown to bits,” he moves a few charred strands.

“Eh, ‘appens all da time.”

“Whoa,” Jamie walks over from the shooting range and ruffles my hair.“Anyone want some Bar-B-Que, heh heh!”

“Oh me me me me me!” I raise my hand regretting it.“Ouch!”

Roadie nods while tucking away his hook, then he pats my head.

“Time to get some rest before you train again.”

“Okay Hoggie.”

“Oi, how come she can call ya ‘Hoggie’ but I can’t?!”

“She’s not annoying,” Roadie growls.

“Hey Suri!” Lena grabs my hand catching my attention.“Some of the girls and I are going shopping, wanna come?”

“Shopping?”

“Yeah, just the girls.And I figured you need some new clothes, so wanna go?”

I look to Roadie and Jamie unsure to leave without them.

“O-okay.Sure, I just need ta change.”

“Brilliant!I’ll tell the others!” she zips away.

“Oi ya just gonna le—mmph!”

Roadie covers Jamie’s mouth then nods his head again letting me know it’s safe.Smiling I hum to myself while going to my room to freshen up and try to find my pouch of money.I jump in the shower to wash awaythe soot and grime, dry off, then put on my only other outfit I have: ripped jean shorts and a green tattered Pachimari shirt.I see myself in the mirror and I feel a little different.It’s the same me, but something seems new; it doesn’t feel bad, maybe I’ll ask Roadie about this later.

Stepping away I look through my various hidden stashes in the room and find my little kiss lock coin purse that had koalas on it.I grab two wads of cash not thinking about how much to spend, but Roadie always said have enough to take care of yourself.Unlike Jamie, I always saved the spoils we stole, it’s why he calls me Packrat.

**Knock knock**

Bouncing up I run over to door and am greeted by Lena, Hana, Angela, and a reluctant Mei.

“Are ya ready to go, Love?”

“Mm-hm,” I stick my pouch in my pocket.“All set!”

Hana and Lena loop their arms through each of mine and pull me along.

“Let’s go then!” Hana cheers.

“Still sore mate!”

***

“Ohhh, can we go in ‘der?!” I point towards the music store.

“Don’t you want to buy some clothes first?” Hana asks.

“Heh, I forgot.I’d seen Lucio’s poster and I’ve wanted to hear his music.”

Hana takes my hand and leads me into a clothing store behind Lena.Once inside, Hana grabs a few nearby tops and asks me to hold onto them; I smile at her and nod.However, a few shirts turns into a few pants, then sweaters, then knee high socks.

“Oi!I can’t see over ‘dis!”

“Oh sorry, I think that’s enough for you to try on.”

“M-me?”

“Yep!” she has a twinkle in her eye.“Lena come and help me!”

Hana drags me into a nearby dressing room along with Lena and they immediately start redressing me in cute outfits.Some with skirts, jeans, long sleeve shirts, and tank tops.I’m not used to this sort of attention, and I’m speechless for the most part.At least everything they dress me in makes me look cute and I can’t help but smile.I’ve never had this kind of attention before.

“Let’s fix your hair a little here,” Lena moves my hair.“There we are! It's a little uneven from the blast but it's actually a good look for ya.”

“Angie, Mei what do you think?” Hana calls while pushing me out of the dressing room.

“Aw, you look cute,” Angela claps.

“I loike big shirts!Heh-heh,” I smile.“So roomy!Neva need a blanket.”

“I think you should get clothes similar to that,” Mei says.

“Aww,” Lena nudges her.“Finally warming up to our new friend.”

“I-I just made a comment.”

“Hana let’s get more!It’s cold, I like ‘dese fuzzy clothes.”

“Heheheh, alright.Lena let’s get to work.”

***

We make it back to base before dinner all of us carrying bags, and I had many with new clothes.

“This was a nice day,” Angela says.

“Yes, and it was great to get to know you Suri,” Mei gives me a smile.

“I’m glad we can be friends.I can’t wait to show Roadie and Jamie my new clothes!”

“Just don’t let him get close enough to burn them,” Hana laughs.

Snickering to myself, we split ways to go to our rooms and unload our bags when I bump into someone around the corner.

“Oh Suri, I am so sorry.”

“Hi Frog man!”

“Hi Suri, heh I guess you like calling me that.”

“I loike it!”

Lucio helps me up and pickup my bags that dropped.

“Ya didn’t have’ta do ‘dat mate, my fault.”

“No problem at all.I see Hana took you on one of her famous shopping sprees.”

“Uhuh,” I nod my head.“I loike my new clothes.”

I twirl playfully while swinging the bags in my arms earning a laugh from the dark skinned man.

“I like them, you look really cute Suri.”

“Thanks mate!”

“Would you like some help carrying these bags to your room?”

“Nah, I can do it!You gots music to make!”

“I can spare five minutes,” he grabs some bags.

Smiling cheekily at him I let him help me carry these bags to my room and he sets them down by my bed.

“Thanks again Frog man.”

“Anytime.”

“Oh wait wait wait!”

I rummage through the bags looking for the album that Hana told me to get and once I find it I hand it to Lucio.

“I bought this, can ya sign it for me?Oh wait, uh…please!Yeah ‘dat’s the word!”

“Sure, anything for a fan.”

Lucio pulls out a sharpie from his pocket, opens the case, and signs the inside of the album.

“There ya go.”

“Yay!” I bounce up and down.“I can’t wait ta play it!”

“You let me know how you like it,” he boops my nose playfully.

Lucio turns around to leave my room giving me a small wave just before he exits the door.I feel giddy and happy, like after Roadhog makes gecko soup.Why do I feel like this when I haven’t eaten?I really need to talk to Roadhog soon, maybe I should see the god doc.I collapse onto my bed while looking at the inside of my album.

_To the cutest Junker, Love Lucio_

My chest feels like it’s fluttering and my face feels warm again.Maybe my fever has come back; I’ll talk to Angela tomorrow about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pic is from Pinterest  
> This is rated Teen for now but in future chapters I will rate Mature  
> Hope you all enjoy this series :)


End file.
